The leaflet “amBX PC Gaming peripherals”, downloaded from the Internet at http://www.ambx.philips.com/en/gb/ambx_leaflet_EN.pdf on 20 Nov. 2008 describes peripherals that allow gamers to experience PC games with all their senses. The range of amBX peripherals includes speakers, lights, fans and a wrist-rumbler.
To generate a flow of air with substantial momentum, the fan has to run at high speed. The momentum of the fan makes it difficult to achieve fast onset and release times.